[unreadable] [unreadable] This application requests partial funding of a FASEB Summer Research Conference entitled Lung Epithelium in Development and Disease, to be held August 3 - 8, 2008 at The Vermont Academy, Saxtons River, VT. Attendance is limited to 160 persons to create a climate conducive to interaction among the participants. The overall objective of this conference is to provide a forum for presenting new and cutting-edge information regarding the molecular mechanisms regulating the cell and developmental biology of the normal lung epithelium, and how these may be altered in lung disease. The specific topics to be covered in this conference include: (1) Molecular regulation of lung morphogenesis and cell fate commitment; (2) New concepts in airway epithelial cell function in the normal and diseased lung; (3) Lung epithelial stem cells, epithelial-mesenchymal transition, and their involvement in lung disease; (4) Regulation of surfactant homeostasis and mechanisms involved in its pathophysiology; (5) Molecular mechanisms underlying specific rare lung diseases; (6) Lung epithelial cytoprotection and programmed cell death, and the role these processes play in lung injury; (7) Molecular mechanisms mediating acute lung epithelial injury and its repair; and (8) Role of mucosal immunity in modulating the innate immune response within airways and the alveolus. We believe that this meeting is unique and highly important because it will bring together recognized experts in areas of intense interest in lung epithelial biology in a venue designed to both disseminate new information and to promote the interaction of established and junior investigators. We believe that this meeting will provide a framework for novel approaches and directions for future research on lung epithelial cell biology. The lung is the critical organ where inhaled oxygen is transferred to the blood and where exhaled carbon dioxide is released back into the atmosphere. The airways and gas-exchanging sacs of the lung are lined by cells that make up the lung epithelium. These cells not only act in conducting air and gas exchange, but also contribute to the individual's defense against inhaled particles, pollutants, and microorganisms. The mechanisms that regulate the normal development of the lung epithelium are only partially understood. Furthermore, much remains to be learned about how the lung epithelium responds to injury and disease to restore normal function. This conference will bring together recognized experts studying many facets of lung function who will share and discuss their recent important findings, with the ultimate goal of devising better strategies for the understanding and treatment of lung disease. (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]